Madara
Nyanko-sensei/Madara is a "powerful" yokai whose seal was broken by Natsume. He made a deal with him: he will protect Natsume while he is still alive and wishing to return the names, though Madara himself does not wish for Natsume to return too many names. When Natsume does die, the Yuujinchou will become his. He is voiced by Kazuhiko Inoue. Appearance He takes the form of a maneki neko (lucky cat), round and cute. In his original form, he is a wolf-like youkai. Like most youkai, his original form cannot be seen by people with little spiritual energy. In his maneki neko form, he is shown to be glutonous and has a sweet tooth, as is shown countless times when he asks Natsume for sweets. He also likes drinking sake. Personality He has a somewhat condescending personality, as is seen in episode 13 of Natsume Yuujinchou. At first, he only protects Natsume for the yuujinchou, but as the series progresses, he becomes friendlier with not only Natsume, but Natori, Tanuma, and Taki. He is called by different names by each, such as 'Ponta' by Tanuma, but he is not bothered by it too much as long as the name is not outrageous. His attitude throughout the series can be described as selfish, prideful and comedic, due to how he acts becomes the usual "gag" of the series. He is shown to be acquainted with several yokai, like Tsukuyami, Hinoe and Benio. History Madara was sealed in a shrine until Natsume tripped on the seal, breaking it. After learning that Natsume has the Yuujinchou he tried to steal it but failed, because Natsume possess the Yuujinchou and knew he wouldn't just give it away he stayed close to him hoping he would change his mind. Natsume decides to make a deal with him, if Madara protected him he would give the Yuujinchou to him, he accepts it and protects Natsume when needed. Not much is known about him before he met Natsume, but he seems to have met and knew Reiko. Powers & Abilities Powerful Youkai though he may look cute and humorous in his neko form, this docile form is only a disguise for his ever great Yooukai. Demonstrating his power throughout the series, Madara is one of the stronger Youkai shown in the series. He makes claims that he's the best of them all, but this may not be true. He has used one ability constantly throughout the stories. Shining a bright light from his forhead while in the neko form, the light blinds and scares away most Youkai. The much weaker ones tend to disaapear also. Shapeshifting Madara is able to transform between his cat form and his wolf like form. He can also take human forms, but only as either Takashi or Reiko Natsume, as he states that they are the only two humans that he has taken a "good look" upon. When disguises as Reiko, Madara shows bad table manner and bullying nature, much like her. Category:Characters Category:Yokai Category:Male